Akuma no SOUL
by enervarofficial
Summary: Original anime based on Sword Art Online, No Game No Life and others on the genre. The story is focused on our three protagonists: Kenichi Sanada, Machi Shirogane and Tarozaemon Kitagawa.


The blue sky is shown while the camera pans slowly to an high school campus. In a class, a teacher is getting stern because the students are making noise.

"Enough!" He slammed his desk. "Let's see who can do this exercise! The one who completes this with success will get more points in the final grade, as for the others… They lose points, obviously!"

"Not fair!" A girl says in the far end of the classroom. "We all know _King Loser_ will get that right!"

"Yeah, she's right!" A guy next to her continues. "He always nails As in ALL tests!"

"Well, but this exercise is NOT for you kids, even teachers as me have doubts in this equation!" The teacher says.

"Then no one will get it." A boy with glasses answers. "But it will be fun seeing King Loser fail at least once."

"Enough!" The teacher writes the tricky and tedious equation in the blackboard, one full of Xs and Ys and I swear I saw a Z! "Who can complete this?!" The teacher said with a smirk on his face. He loved to see his students in an horrible state, what a sadistic bastard.

Silence evaded the classroom, the teacher's smirk was growing second after second. I have to stop this bastard. I started walking towards the blackboard with my headphones on, I took the chalk and started resolving that stupid equation. In a mere span of 10 minutes, I was the first human to ever finish that equation. "As you can see… If you use this formula here and there, you can finish it without turning it into an impossible equation."

"Bu-Bu-But… That's impossible!" The teacher was completly surprised.

"I don't need the extra points, since my grade is in its 100%, but thanks anyways."

"Always being cocky…" A girl in front of the teacher's desk, said.

"I could do that too if I had time to think… I think…" Said the guy behind the one who figured the equation.

"You don't cease to surprise me, Sanada-kun…" The teacher said.

"You mean Kenichi 'King Loser' Sanada, right teacher?" The guy behind Kenichi 'corrects' the teacher and everyone laughs at that.

"Enou…!" The teacher is interrupted by the school's bell. He sighs. "You're all dismissed…"

Everyone just runs out of the classroom, the only one getting his stuff calmly was…

"Wait, Sanada-kun!" The teacher said. "You don't mind me showing this to fellow math teachers, do you?"

"Do whatever you want." Kenichi said, exiting the classroom.

The camera switches to a flat and green area where only a house stands there. In front of that house, there's an agriculture area, where a girl with cat ears and tail is picking some strange looking vegetables.

"Phew... Sure is hot today. Taroooo!"

A young man gets out of the house and approaches the girl. "What do you want, Machi?"

"Can you go and get some water? Pleeeease!"

"OK, OK, I'll go get it. Maybe I'll pick some fruit on the way back as well."

"Sounds good! Have a safe trip!"

"Thank you."

The camera pans to the sun, getting flashed. When it goes normal again, it's in an high school hall where many students are talking to each other, happy faces all around, but the focus of the camera is in a loner Kenichi with his eyes on his tablet.

 _"Hi, my name is Kenichi, the black sheep of the Sanada family. Why? Well, here's why. I am 17 years old and I'm the greatest student of my school, but that isn't enough for my family. I can say I'm addicted to gaming in the way that I don't have any friends at school and all the money I receive from my part-time jobs, goes to games or consoles. They even got me a nickname at school."_

All students turn to Kenichi, pointing at him.

"KING LONER LOSER! HAHAHAHAHA!"

They all continue to laugh, while Kenichi continues his way.

 _"It's a real pain in the ass, but what can I do? I really am a loner and sure as hell I am the king… At least, that's what I wanna think…"_

A beeping sound is heard in Kenichi's tablet that makes everyone shut up and Kenichi to stop.

"Hum?" Kenichi said, as an app called King of the Hill appears in the screen. _"Simple name… Maybe a game."_

Everyone starts talking and being happy again, while Kenichi starts to walk again.

"I don't have time to mobile bullshit games… Delete." As he said that, Kenichi swipped the app to the garbage. "I don't have more classes today, so I might as well go home. _Did I say home, I meant hell…_ "

When Kenichi arrives at his house, he gets immediately stopped by his father. "I've heard you interrupted today's math class."

"Wai… What?"

"While the teacher was trying to solve an important equation, the student in question was being cocky trying to correct the teacher and other fellow students." His father read in a letter. "Care to explain?"

" _I forgot to say my school hates me and tries to ruin my life._ Even if I told you the truth, you would trust my teacher over your own son, so what's the difference?"

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me, old man. You adults think you're so superior to us teenagers, that's why you trust in each others over your own families."

His father raises his hand. "I dare you to say that again."

"You're not worth it."

BAM! Kenichi gets slapped by his father. "To your room, young man. Now!"

"I would do that even if you didn't want me to…" Kenichi said in a low tone, walking towards the stairs. After walking up the stairs, Kenichi was about to enter his room, when it was interrupted by a female.

"Dad hit you again?"

"It's just the new daily basis, Aimi…"

"Dad can't just do whatever he wants!"

"He can since mom's dead… And stop calling him dad, he's not our father if he hits his children."

Aimi hugs Kenichi. "I want you to know I'm always here, you hear?"

Kenichi hugs back after a while, saying. "I do know. Don't worry, big sis…"

After that, they both returned to their rooms.

"What to play? Over-seeing? Nah, not in the mood for shooting. Maybe I'll just…" A familiar beeping sound is heard in Kenichi's tablet. "What the…?!" The same app appears. "What's this King of the Hill?" Kenichi searches in the internet getting… "No results?! Maybe it's a virus… Welp, goodbye!" He deletes it once again. "You know what? Maybe I'm just tired. Let's sleep 'till dinner."

After a nice nap, someone knocks on Kenichi's bedroom door, waking him up. "Hum… Who is it?"

A nice young female voice is heard. "It's me, brother! Let's have dinner!"

Kenichi opens the door, petting the little girl behind it. "Let's go then, Riko."

"Yes!" She rans off downstairs.

 _"My little sister Riko Sanada. She's a real sweet. It must be difficult for her being able to smile, since our father doesn't even care about us. He never speaks to us in good maners, but the good thing is… He works at night, so dinner time and onwards is our time!"_

Kenichi goes downstairs where 3 females and 2 males where sitting on a table.

 _"OK, how to say this without confusing anyone? I have three sisters: Aimi, Luka and Riko. And my two brothers: The oldest of them all, Tsuguru."_

"Any leads, Tsuguru?" Kenichi asks the older brother, which was typing on a laptop.

"Nah… But don't worry! I'll find the reason why mom died!"

"If she really did…" Luka said.

 _"Long story short. My mom disappeared one day when in the news appeared she was dead, since they found her belogings. And we're trying to find my mom's murder and the whereabouts of her body."_

"Let's just have dinner for now." The other male said.

 _"My twin brother, Adachi. He kinda hates me, that's why he dyed his hair and went for a different hairstyle."_

After having some food, with a nice conversation, everyone goes to sleep.

In the next day, Kenichi was waiting for the train. "I really need to download some new games for my tablet… Hum?"

Beeping sound, King of the Hill appears again. "Seriously, what the hell's happeni…"

With another beeping sound, Kenichi gets a message from the infamous app. "A message from King of the Hill? What?" He clicks it.

 _"The Feliticia Sanada Event is almost starting! Grab your opportunity to uncover the secret about this warrior's disappearance!"_

"Wha-WHAT?!" Kenichi looked scared at the screen. "How the fuck this app knows my mom's name?!"

He breaths deeply. "Maybe it's just a coincidence… Haha… _Either ways, I'll tell this to Tsuguru. So this time, I won't delete the app._ "

After a busy day on school, Kenichi returns home. Without saying anything to his father, he rans upstairs and knocks on Tsuguru's door. "Dude! I think I have something! Like a lead!"

Tsuguru opens his door. "What?! That's amazing! Tell me!"

"It's about this app… Hum? WHAT?!" When Kenichi checks his tablet, the app is gone. "Maybe the notification!" Also gone.

"What was it?"

"I'm getting an app that it's downloading itself alone and today it sent me an event notification with the name of our mother."

"Maybe connections?"

"Hum?"

"Mother's father was a huge and important scientist with many contacts. Maybe it's an homage to them."

"Ma-Maybe…"

"Don't worry! We'll get mom's body whatever means necessary." Tsuguru smiles.

"Ye-Yeah… Going to my room."

"See ya soon, lil' brother."

When Kenichi enters his bedroom, Luka's there. "Hi, brother."

"Lu-Luka? What're you doing in here?"

"I heard your conversation with Tsuguru. I can help you with that. I can analise your tablet's data to check any traces of that app."

"Yeah! Thank you!" Kenichi lends her his tablet.

"I'll check what I can find and tell you later." She exits his room.

"While she does that, I'll search some more on the internet about my mom and the app."

Next day…

Kenichi was drawing something in his notebook when a girl approaches him.

"Sanada-kun?"

He looks at her. "Yeah. Wait… You're Tsugumi-chan from the Student Council, right?"

"Y-Yeah! I…" She looks away.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking… If you wanted to go on a date with me?"

"Wh-What?! I mean… Are you really OK with that? You know what they call me, right?"

"Yeah… King Loser Loner or just King Loser. But I don't mind…"

"Then… OK. What about tomorrow?"

"Saturday? Yeah, OK!" She smiles.

She leaves.

"What is happening?" He laughs. " _One of the cutest girls in school inviting me to a date."_

Beeping sound. A text on his phone.

 _"The Feliticia Sanada Event continues! As the brave warrior Kenichi tries to consult the sage Tsuguru, things don't go well! Check the link below for more info!"_

" _OK… Now this isn't a fucking coincidence!"_

Right before his eyes, the message is deleted.

 _"What the… I need to tell this to Luka and Tsuguru!"_

After classes, Kenichi ran to the train station and then to his house. He explained everything to them while Luka was analising his phone.

"I see… The thing is…" Tsuguru said.

"I found nothing on your phone. Or this is a really elaborate and professional prank or I don't know. Hum? Nothing in your phone as well."

"I swear to you guys the app thing is real! I know! Whenever I see that again, I'll take a screenshot and send to you right away!"

"That's a good idea!" Tsuguru said.

"Tomorrow we'll be together anyways." Luka said.

"About that, I'm going out." Kenichi said.

"My lil' brother got a girlfriend!"

"No! She just invited me and I accepted."

"Good luck, Casanova…" Luka said, exiting the room.

Next day…

"Thanks for inviting me, Tsugumi!"

"No problem, but you can call me by my name, Aya."

"Then you can call me Kenichi."

They walked around the streets of Akihabara. Played some games, ate some ice cream and then they went to a park.

"I totally didn't get a 'Pro Street Brawler Gamer' feeling coming from you!" Kenichi said.

"I play for a long time, but you still destroyed me!"

"It's cuz I play as well since the first entry."

"Oh, I see. I just played the fourth and now the fifth entry. Maybe you can teach me some moves!" She smiles.

"Yeah, sure!"

They both look in each other's eyes and blush, but the moment was ruined when Kenichi's phone started ringing.

"Could you excuse me for a moment?" Kenichi asked.

"Yeah, sure." She played with her hair.

Kenichi got a bit far from Aya, then answered the call. A virtual voice could be heard.

 _"Kenichi is starting to group up with the sage Tsuguru and with the magician Luka! What will happen next on the Feliticia Sanada Event? Don't lose it!"_

Kenichi apologized to Aya and ran to his house.

"What happened, Kenichi?" His sister Aimi asked.

"Nothing!" Kenichi locked himself in his room. "I'm sick of this!" Kenichi saw the application appear on his tablet again and clicked it. "Let's see the fuck you are!"

The tablet started to shine as bright as the sun and when the light returned to normal, the tablet was on the ground and no Kenichi to be found. The application then proceeds to disappear slowly.

"Ugh…" Kenichi opens his eyes to see he's in the middle of a forest. "What the…"

The leaves start to move, revealing a man approaching. "Hum? Who are you?"

"Who ARE you?"


End file.
